


A guria bonitinha com aquela moto azul

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa não entendia porque alguém que sabia tanto sobre como consertar motos ficava vindo na oficina dela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guria bonitinha com aquela moto azul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The pretty girl with that blue bike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118554) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Para o aniversário da Sam, não lembro das palavras exatas, mas ela pediu Furiosa consertando motos e Toast como motoqueira.

Furiosa viu alguém chegar, mas não parou de trabalhar. As novas gurias que ela tinha contratado eram eficientes, mas também gostavam de vir incomodar ela demais, e ela preferia trabalhar em silêncio. Deixou a garota tentar chamar sua atenção, e fingiu não notar.

“Aquela guria está aqui de novo, e ela disse que só vai deixar a moto dela contigo,” Capable disse, depois de alguns minutos.

“Não sei sobre quem você está falando. Diz para ela que vou trabalhar nela depois que terminar essa, e dá um recibo,” Furiosa respondeu sem erguer os olhos.

“Você sabe que guria, _a_ guria,” Capable disse, como se fosse óbvio.

“Não tenho ideia de que guria você está falando, e tenho mais trabalho a fazer.”

“A guria bonitinha com aquela moto azul que ela construiu do nada, a que vem vindo aqui pelo menos uma vez por mês pelos últimos seis meses e sempre pede por você. Aquela guria.”

“Tudo bem. Vou ir ver ela. Você liga para a Miss Giddy e diz para ela para vir pegar a dela amanhã, estou quase terminando. Mas avisa para ela parar de pilotar como se estivesse em um filme de ação, não sei se nem eu vou conseguir consertar ela se tiver outra batida dessas.”

Furiosa sabia sobre quem ela estava falando. Lembrava-se melhor da moto, porque não se importava muito com os clientes, e aquela era uma obra de arte. Trabalhou com várias motos tunadas, mas aquela foi a única que ela não podia dizer imediatamente que base tinha sido usada, e depois descobriu que era porque não tinha uma base. Não tinha sido só uma questão de substituir partes para melhorar ela, foi construída escolhendo as melhores partes possíveis e juntando elas. Uma verdadeira obra de arte, se ela já tivesse visto alguma. E a dona sabia como cuidar dela, então Furiosa achava estranho que ela viesse na oficina com tanta frequência.

Quando ela chegou na frente da oficina, sua cliente usual estava ali, com duas outras gurias que tinha visto algumas vezes antes, e que ela supunha que eram suas amigas.

“Quero um novo tanque de gasolina, o meu levou uns tiros,” ela disse.

“Tudo bem, isso vai ser rápido, você pode vir pegar ela antes da oficina fechar.”

“Tudo bem.”

Elas encararam uma à outra, até que uma das garotas acertou sua amiga com o cotovelo, sussurrando, “Fala para ela, Toast.”

Furiosa ergueu uma sobrancelha, “Você vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?”

“Não.”

A loira deu uma risada nasal, e foi até Furiosa, lhe entregando um cartão.

“Dag! Nós concordamos que não íamos fazer isso! Desculpa, sou Cheedo, e nós viemos aqui porque a nossa amiga acha que você é bonita e que te chamar para sair. Então, esse é o número dela.”

Furiosa lambeu os lábios, tentando comprar tempo para pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas antes que tivesse uma chance de responder, Toast se virou e agarrou suas duas amigas, arrastando-as para fora. Furiosa olhou para o cartão, pensou sobre isso por um momento, e então salvou o número no seu celular, ignorando o olhar que Capable estava dirigindo a ela.


End file.
